The present invention relates to holders and pertains particularly to a feeding bottle holder for attachment to a infant's carriage or the like for holding a feeding bottle.
Infants require frequent feeding throughout a day. Such frequent feedings are usually at inconvenient times and locations. For example, infants are frequently transported in strollers or carriages during shopping trips, social visits by the infant's mother, or the like. During such trips it is normally inconvenient to stop and feed the infant when demand arises.
Many attempts to provide feeding bottle holders for attachment to such carriages and the like to permit feeding at will or while under way have been attempted in the past. These holders, however, have certain drawbacks in that they lack the stability and versatility necessary for effectively accomplishing that purpose.
It is accordingly desirable that an improved rugged and versatile feeding bottle holder be available.